Kimi ga Iru Kara
by Shirohane
Summary: On Kaiba's birthday, Jounouchi is anxious to celebrate the special day with him, but Kaiba is no where to be seen. Doesn't Kaiba want to spend his birthday with Jounouchi? Mild KaiJyo.


** Happiness: ****君がいるから**

作: しろはね

The arms of the clock moved almost painfully slowly. Jounouchi wearily watched the clock, occasionally diverting his gaze to the entrance of the classroom. As soon as the bell signaling the end of the class had rung, he slumped over his desk.

"Aa, he didn't come after all, that asshole," Jounouchi muttered.

"It's quite an unusual thing for Kaiba-kun to attend classes, after all," Yuugi said, gently smiling. "Is today a special day? Why were you waiting for him?"

"Today's his birthday." Jounouchi slightly lifted his head up, only to bring it down to the desk again with a dull thud. "At least once a year he could've just acted like a normal teenager! But no--, he had to go and work like an abnormal, freak of a nature corporate-obsessed idiot that he is."

"If you're so concerned about him, just go and see him," Anzu piped up. At the face that Jounouchi made at the suggestion, she broke into peals of laughter. "What? You two are lovers; of course you'd want to go see him on his birthday. It's a special day, right?"

Jounouchi's face reddened until he resembled a very ripe tomato. "Who… Where… What kind of idiot would want to go see someone like him?! And he's not my lover!"

Honda solemnly placed his hand on Jounouchi's shoulder. "It's okay, Jounouchi. You don't have to hide your true feelings."

"Because Jounouchi-kun is shy like that," Yuugi added. Jounouchi rapidly opened and closed his mouth, looking uncannily like a goldfish before he exploded, "Stop teasing me--!!! He's not my lover! I'll never go see someone like him--!!!"

He leapt out of his seat and slammed his book bag on the desk. Huffing, he noisily started to pack his belongings. "I don't care what he does! I'm not going to get him anything, I'm not going to visit him, I'll have nothing to do with a jerk like him!"

Anzu leaned over him, playful light dancing in her ice. "So what did you get him?"

"Well, you know, he has loads of cash, so nothing expensive," Jounouchi off-handedly said, stuffing his notebook into the bag. "Just a…"

Jounouchi cut himself off and looked up when his friends started to laugh again. "You did get something for him after all! Aw, what did you get for him? When are you going to give it to him?" Honda asked good-naturedly, slinging his arm around Jounouchi's shoulder and messing up his hair. Jounouchi's mouth hung open again once he realized just what he had said. It took him a while to be able to scream out,

"I'm not going to go see Kaiba--!!!"

---

"Can I see Kaiba?" Jounouchi dejectedly asked, his shoulders slumped. Even though he had gone home after school because his friends kept teasing him, he ended up running all the way to the Kaiba Corporation anyway.

The secretary, who had grown familiar with Jounouchi's visits, politely smiled and replied, "I am very sorry, Jounouchi-sama. Kaiba Shachou-sama is currently at a meeting at Kyushu. I am afraid you will not be able to see him."

"…Kyushu?!" Jounouchi felt his head starting to ache. What the hell was he doing all the way down there?! "…When is he going to return?"

"He is scheduled to return at 9 PM—" Jounouchi's face somewhat brightened. Then he'd at least be able to spend some part of Kaiba's birthday together with him, right? "—After which he is to immediately have a conference until 12 AM. After that, his schedule is—"

"He's… busy all day?" Jounouchi asked, disbelief seeping into his tone. When the secretary reluctantly nodded, Jounouchi's shoulders slumped further in disappointment. Deeply sighing, he bowed to the secretary. "I see. Thank you very much."

Ignoring the secretary's 'You're welcome; thank you for your visit', Jounouchi trudged out of the building. Once he was outside he turned his head to look at the gigantic Kaiba Corporation building. It was so large that he had to crane his neck to see the top. The ice-blue building caught the afternoon ray of the sun and sparkled. Somehow the building reminded Jounouchi of Kaiba, and he suddenly grew angry. He titled his head back and yelled, "Kaiba you idiot--!!!"

---

Yuugi—the one with sharp eyes and cynical smile—had came to visit him at his part time job, so Jounouchi took a brief break from organizing new stacks of bread. Yuugi seemed fascinated with all the different kinds of bread. Setting a can of pokri and curry bread in front of the other Yuugi, Jounouchi sat across from him and rested his head on his hands.

"That's unusual; the other Yuugi coming to visit me."

"Partner wanted to fill in for Jounouchi-kun if he had to skip work today, so I offered to work instead." At Jounouchi horrified expression he hurriedly added, "I help out at the Kame Game shop, so I know how to display products and make changes. Why are you looking at me like that, Jounouchi-kun?"

"I'm thankful with you guys' sentiments alone," Jounouchi said, chuckling. He watched Yuugi opening the bread's packaging and taking a bite.

"…So this is how Japanese pastry tastes like!"

Jounouchi felt sweat running down the back of his neck as he hurriedly said, "Uh, no, curry is not even Japanese food…" But at other Yuugi's puzzled look, he suddenly realized he'll never be able to explain himself adequately, so he nervously laughed and let the subject drop. Having quickly finished his bread, Yuugi stood up and examined the display of various pastries. He suddenly stopped walking.

"Eh? What's wrong, Yuugi?" Jounouchi asked. Yuugi looked at something with utmost attention, then he backed away from the display and pointed at the object.

"This… Did you make this?"

Jounouchi stood up and leaned over Yuugi to look at the cake. He felt his face heating up when he recognized the cake. "Ah! Ah, you know, um…"

The cake in question was small but richly and tastefully decorated with fresh cream. Its pure white icing was layered with delicate blue roses, and white chocolate shavings rested against fragile blue petals. In the center of the cake was transparent blue candy that glistened like a sapphire, much like an eye of the blue-eyes white dragon.

"It's for Kaiba, right?"

"…Yeah," Jounouchi said, defeated. Yuugi good-naturedly laughed, his usually sharp eyes softened as he placed his hand on Jounouchi's arm.

"It's a beautiful cake. I'm sure he'll be very happy."

Jounouchi shyly nodded, giving Yuugi a small smile in return.

"So why aren't you with Kaiba? Is he working until late hours again?" Yuugi asked. Jounouchi instinctively turned his eyes away from Yuugi. If he worded anything wrong, he had a feeling that Kaiba was in danger of mind crash.

"Er, he had to work, you know, so I'll go see him later."

There was an uncomfortable silence, then a gentle voice asked, "Will you be able to see him today?"

Surprised at the tone of the voice, Jounouchi turned his head around to look at Yuugi. Yuugi had turned back into his usual gentle friend, concern filling his deep purple eyes. Jounouchi forced himself to smile and widely nod.

"Definitely! After all, today is his birthday, right? If he doesn't celebrate it with me, who will he celebrate it with?"

Yuugi gave him a relieved smile. Jounouchi could only give him a forced smile in return. With a heavy heart, he wondered if Kaiba really planned on not seeing him today. The cake won't taste good if it's not eaten today, damn it.

---

Jounouchi kept the cell phone Kaiba gave him turned on in case Kaiba called. If he only called him, he was willing to abandon all his part time jobs and rush to him, but Kaiba did not call. At 11 PM of October 25th, Jounouchi slowly walked home with a cake box held in his hand. His home, as he expected, was empty. Damned old man. His father was probably playing pachinko or something somewhere. Just don't increase the debt anymore.

Strength left his body. Feeling dejected, he set the box next to him and leaned against the wall, hugging his knees to his chest. He broodingly stared at the clock above the small TV in his living room. Time kept flowing past him. Occasionally a car passed by the road next to his house, and Jounouchi's ears followed the roar of the engine before it disappeared. The streetlight next to his window sometimes flickered, and then steadied itself. Jounouchi sat still, as if he had turned into a statue.

At 11:30 PM, Jounouchi suddenly leapt up from his seat, as if burnt. He picked up the cake box and a small, wrapped package he had placed on the table this morning. Without bothering to put his jacket on, he left his home and slammed the door closed. His strides were wide and hurried, almost desperate.

"Good evening, welcome to the Kaiba Corporation. Please state your name and business—Jounouchi-sama?"

"Good evening, Oneesan," Jounouchi greeted. "That bastard Kaiba is upstairs, right?"

"Jounouchi-sama, there was a strict order not to allow anyone to interrupt the meeting—"

"Screw the meeting. If any crap happens, it'll be all my responsibility, so don't worry, Oneesan," Jounouchi cheerfully said. Ignoring the secretary's stammered protests, Jounouchi boarded the elevator that would take him to the top floor. Once he reached his destination, he energetically walked down the now-familiar hallway and stopped in front of the meeting room, just across the room from the CEO's office. He glanced at his watch, then opened the door none too gently.

At the sound of the door opening, every head turned to look at the intruder in astonishment. Jounouchi ignored the strange looks that was given to a high school student walking into the meeting room and went straight for Kaiba.

"…What is the meaning of this, loser dog?" Kaiba asked, looking displeased. "You shouldn't wander around at this time of the night."

"I have something to talk to you about," Jounouchi said. Without waiting for an answer, he grabbed Kaiba's hand and dragged him out of the meeting room.

"What… What do you think you are doing?! Excuse me, the meeting will resume as soon as possible-- Proletariat!" Kaiba said, his frown deepening by the minute. Even though he didn't forcefully pull away from Jounouchi's hand, he didn't look very pleased, either. As soon as the two entered Kaiba's office, Kaiba heavily leaned against the door and crossed his arms over his chest. Jounouchi turned away and placed the box and package he had brought on Kaiba's desk. Kaiba wearily watched Jounouchi walking back to him. "…This better be something really good. Did the yakuza drag your father away and threatened to sell off his organs because of his debts or something? At this hour of the night, and especially when I'm so busy—"

Kaiba's head flung to one side as Jounouchi's fist connected with his face. Ice-blue eyes widened for a second before he snapped his head around and he furiously asked, "What--!!!"

"…"

"…!!!"

Kaiba nearly stepped back from shock. Jounouchi held his hands in tight fists, his head slightly lowered. His brown eyes were full of tears, which were rapidly running down his face. Because he had never seen Jounouchi's tears before, Kaiba's brain stopped functioning in panic. What was he supposed to do? How was he supposed to comfort him and make him stop crying?

"P… Proletariat? Are you hurt? Did something happen? I'm sorry; I'm very sorry, so don't cry. Don't cry."

Forgetting that Jounouchi had just disrupted an important business meeting and punched his face without provocation, Kaiba awkwardly wrapped his arms around Jounouchi's shoulders and embraced him, but Jounouchi harshly pushed him away.

"…You idiot! Moron! I hate someone like you! How could you! How could… Uwaaaaan!!!"

Jounouchi jutted his head back and started to wail. Kaiba's eyes widened and he desperately searched Jounouchi's face, but finding no answer, he hugged Jounouchi again. Jounouchi weakly pounded his chest, but didn't push him away this time.

"Is your work that important?! This is the first birthday we can spend together, and you choose your stupid work over me, and, and…!"

"Today isn't your birthday! …Is it? I'm very sure today is not your birthday!" Kaiba hurriedly said, wiping Jounouchi's tears away with his long, slim fingers.

"…"

Jounouchi stared at Kaiba, astounded.

"Kaiba."

"Yes, Jounouchi. Whatever it is, I'm sorry."

"Can it be… Kaiba, are you aware that today is your birthday?"

"…"

There was a belief silence before Kaiba tilted his head to one side. "Is it?"

Kaiba held his head in his hands as Jounouchi smacked him. "…At least remember the date of your own birthday, damn you!!!"

Jounouchi heavily sighed and leaned his forehead against Kaiba's chest. "You really can't be helped, can you. Geez, I hate this, always me worrying about everything while all you think about is the company, duel monsters, and your brother…"

Jounouchi pulled away from Kaiba and glanced at his clock, then sighed in relief. 11:59 PM. He made it in time. Holding Kaiba's larger hands in his, Jounouchi quietly said, "Happy birthday, Kaiba."

"Aa, thank you," Kaiba replied, something akin to smile faintly arising to his lips. Jounouchi opened the cake box and carefully took the cake out. He groaned when he realized that a side of the cake had its cream smudged against the box, but Kaiba helped him set in on the table and stick candles into the cake with almost childish delight, so he was able to ignore the slight imperfection. When the candles were lit and the tiny flames were blown away, Jounouchi hesitantly handed the package he had brought with him to Kaiba.

"It, it's not wrapped because I'm not good with things like that," he mumbled. Kaiba wordlessly opened the parcel and pulled out a sky-blue scarf. From its length and how clumsily made it was, Kaiba was able to tell how much time and effort had gone to make the present. When he remained silent, Jounouchi quickly said, "Well, since the weather is starting to get cold and all—If you don't want it, you can just throw it away or whatever!"

"…We can try that."

"Huh?"

Kaiba wrapped one end of the scarf around his neck and tucked the other end around Jounouchi's neck. "How couples wear a scarf. This winter, we can—"

"Who'll do something embarrassing like that with you!" Jounouchi yelled, blushing. Kaiba chuckled and leaned down until his forehead rested against Jounouchi's forehead.

"Because you're here, I actually got to celebrate my birthday."

"…Yeah."

"Because you're here, I can smile once in a while. I can feel your human warmth, so I can relax once in a while. I can let my guard down."

"Yeah."

"Because you're here, I'm happy that I'm alive. You're my happiness."

"What…!"

"Thank you, Jounouchi."

Blushing again, Jounouchi opened his mouth to protest, but Kaiba sealed it closed with his lips. Kaiba pulled away and placed his hands around Jounouchi's cheeks.

"I'm going to go and ask others to delay remainder of today's meeting until next time. Will you stay here and eat the cake with me when I return?"

Jounouchi slowly nodded, a smile playing across his lips. "Because if you call, I'll always be there, Kaiba."

---

- お仕舞い -

Aaaa. That was almost painfully sweet. I ended up writing Kaiba Shachou-sama's birthday fan fiction that I didn't write even for Naruto-chan. …That is the difference between the favorite and second favorite character, Naruto-chan! Forgive me! (No, it might actually be a good thing…) Because I tormented the seme (Sasuke) last time, this time it was tormenting of the uke (Jounouchi). I'm sorry you had to be the scapegoat, Jounouchi. ;;;;;;

Lately, because Yuugiou ended and Yuugiou GX does not feature the Shachou-sama, I haven't been watching Yuugiou for a while, but I incidentally watched the first Yuugiou movie today (the one with Shougo-kun and Red-eyes black dragon card). Yuugi's voice was really cute, but Midorikawa Hikaru-sama for Kaiba is the best, after all! I really liked Kaiba's voice. X3

Happy birthday, Kaiba. Always be happy with Jounouchi!


End file.
